Życie i ogień
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Spośród wszystkich Valarów i Valier, związek Yavanny i Aulëgo zadziwia najbardziej. Wszystkie inne królewskie pary łączy coś, co ze sobą dzielą, jak Manwëgo i Vardę łączy niebo, nad którym wspólnie panują. Yavanny zaś i Aulëgo nic takiego nie łączy. Powiada się, że ich historia była inna niż pozostałych Królów i Królowych.


_Piękna ilustracja robiąca za okładkę jest autorstwa Daythy (idźcie odwiedźcie jej profil na deviantarcie i podziwiajcie rysunki). Użyte za jej zgodą :)_

* * *

**. . .**

**Życie i ogień**

**. . .**

**S**pośród wszystkich Valarów i Valier, związek Yavanny i Aulëgo zadziwia najbardziej. Wszystkie inne królewskie pary łączy coś, co ze sobą dzielą, jak Manwëgo i Vardę łączy niebo, nad którym wspólnie panują. Yavanny zaś i Aulëgo nic takiego nie łączy. Powiada się, że ich historia była inna niż pozostałych Królów i Królowych.

Na początku dni, gdy Ainurowie wyśpiewywali świat, nie mieli postaci ni kształtów takich, jak dziś my je rozumiemy, ale potrafili się rozpoznać po dźwiękach swych pieśni. Gdy po raz pierwszy zeszli na ziemię i przyoblekli się w kształt, często dziwili się, widząc innych. I jakkolwiek teraz wydaje się to trudne do uwierzenia, Yavannie nie podobał się kształt, w jaki przyodział się Aulë, ciemny jak podziemne sale, w których zamieszkał, i gwałtowny jak ogień jego kuźni. Pamiętała jego pieśń, uplecioną z ognia i płomieni, i trzymała się z daleka, bo pieśń Melkora także spleciona była z ognia, a jego się lękała. Ona sama także zdawała się Aulëmu osobliwa, smukła jak brzoza i barwna jak kwiaty, i większą radość niż jej widok sprawiały mu klejnoty i kryształy.

Pewnego dnia zdarzyło się, że jeden z ptaków Yavanny zabłąkał się w okolice wrót do kuźni Aulëgo i, zaciekawiony, wleciał do środka. Yavanna zauważyła nieobecność swego pierzastego towarzysza, i poszła za nim do podziemnych sal. I zadziwiło ją ich piękno, bo różnymi słowami można było je opisać, ale na pewno nie były ciemne, przeciwnie, lśniły od klejnotów i żył mithrilu, i cenniejszego jeszcze srebra, a kamienne ściany zdobiły na przemian proste i skomplikowane wzory, układające się w jedną, harmonijną całość, a tamtejszy ogień nie był gwałtowny, lecz łagodny i ciepły. Zaskoczona wspaniałością podziemnych sal, które zaprawdę mogłyby być pałacem, Yavanna zeszła głębiej, idąc za echem ptasiego trelu, odbijającym się wśród skał.

Dotarła do końca korytarza i znalazła się w kuźniach Aulëgo, i choć te podziemne sale były proste i pozbawione ozdób, to jednak kamień i tutaj nie był ciemny, a ogień nie przerażał, bo Aulë używa swego ognia by tworzyć, nigdy by niszczyć. Tam też znalazła swego pierzastego towarzysza; zagubiony ptaszek przycupnął na kowadle Aulëgo, i przez chwilę Yavanna obawiała się o jego bezpieczeństwo, nie dlatego, że sądziła, by Aulë mógł wyrządzić mu krzywdę, lecz po prostu dlatego, że mógłby go nie zauważyć.

Ale Aulë stał bez ruchu, spokojny jak kamienna statua, i nagle ptak zerwał się do lotu i przysiadł na jego dłoni, zwabiony blaskiem klejnotu, który Aulë trzymał w palcach, i Aulë uśmiechnął się. A kiedy Yavanna podeszła do niego, powoli wyciągnął rękę, tak, aby mogła zabrać z powrotem swoją zgubę, i tym samym gestem ofiarował jej także klejnot, bo Aulë czerpie radość z tworzenia, nie z posiadania. Wtedy to ich spojrzenia po raz pierwszy spotkały się naprawdę, i w oczach Aulëgo Yavanna ujrzała ogień, ale nie lękała się, bo pojęła, że jego ogień jest ogniem tworzenia, a Aulë w oczach Yavanny ujrzał deszcz i śmiech, i pojął, że jej oczy są źródłami życia. I zrozumieli, że królestwem ich obojga jest tworzenie, i choć ona powołuje do życia, on zaś wykuwa i rzeźbi, to już nie miało znaczenia, bo jedno i drugie jest aktem tworzenia.

Od tamtego dnia Yavanna zamieszkała u boku Aulëgo w jego podziemnych salach, co rano opuszczając je, by udać się do swoich ogrodów i spacerować po zielonej trawie w cieniu drzew, i śpiewać do wtóru trelu ptaków. Ale każdego wieczora powraca do swego małżonka. I od tamtego dnia każdego wieczora Aulë zostawia swoje kowadło i kuźnie, swoje klejnoty i kamienie, i wychodzi powitać swoją panią na progu swego domu. I jakkolwiek by się nie różnili, pogodzili się z tymi różnicami i przyjęli je, i w końcu pozostawili je za sobą, bo nie miały już znaczenia, ponieważ oboje dzielą życie i ogień.


End file.
